Return of The Sheikah
by Hylian Mage
Summary: A boy is kidnapped by Ghirahim and ends up in the time of Twilight Princess. As he journeys with Link and helps him on his adventure, He finds out things about himself and his ancestry that before, were shrouded in shadow. LinkXZelda and OCXMidna. Rated T for violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Return of The Sheikah**

**AN: Hello Fanfiction readers! This is Hylian Mage with my very first story. It's got action, humor, romance, and a little bit of angst just to warn y'all. Just to let you know, this is a hodgepodge of OoT, MM, SS, and TP. My explanation for it will be in a couple chapters. I'll have the chapters updated hopefully once a week, like on Saturday or something so….anything else….oh yeah! Pairings are gonna be LinkXZelda, OCXMidna, and…the last one is a secret so I won't tell MUAHAHAHAHA! But seriously, the other pairing I have planned won't be until…well…it depends on if this story attracts people or not. But, anywho, on wit da story!**

**P.s: I called Miyamoto, he told me I can't buy LOZ. So, I don't own Zelda. I do, however, own my OC and this computer!**

**Chapter 1: Kidnapped By a White-Haired Wierdo!**

*BRING!*

Finally, the best time of day. End of school time. I picked up my books and stuffed them into my school book bag. Walking out the door and into the hallway, I made my way to my locker, trying to avoid as many people as possible. Apparently, fate was against me, because I ran into my personal Darth Vader. "Hey Freak. It's the last day of school before summer vacation, you know what that means right?" This is Jacob. Jock, jerk, and severely lacking in brainpower; I'm surprised he even knows how to speak. "No, why don't you enlighten me?" I said in a monotone. He and his lackeys just grinned evilly at me. "Oh come on, you know that since it's the end of the school year, we have to make it count." He said, cracking his knuckles. Ten minutes later, I'm running from said bullies towards my locker. I quickly put in my combination, grabbed my 'Legend of Zelda' messenger bag, and ran from there like the hounds of hell were after me. I ran for awhile until I got to the woods. Sighing, I slowed down and started walking towards home. About an hour later, I was walking up the steps to my house, when I saw a package addressed to me. I picked it up and walked inside, placing it on the table in the foyer. I walked upstairs into my room, coming back down ten minutes later wearing a black t-shirt and silver pants. I opened the box and saw what looked like a pair of sacks. One was silver and had black strings, the other being black with silver strings. Opening the silver one first, I was met with the sight of glittering red, green, blue, purple, silver, and gold stones. Quickly looking around to see if anyone was looking, and then remembering I lived alone, I closed it and tied the strings together. I opened the black one, but saw that it was empty. Putting it down next to the silver one, I picked up the note that was included.

_Ginkage Higure,_

_I hope this has reached you. The pouches that I have included with this letter will serve you well in the journey you will soon undergo. The silver one is your wallet; although, it's probably evident by the fact that you have currency in there, use it well and wisely. The black one is a bit difficult to explain. It's an enchanted pouch; whatever you put in there will magically shrink in size so it'll fit. There's more to it than that though. It's also a gate to a pocket dimension, making it have no limit as to what you put in. I know that you will benefit from it greatly in the coming trials. Now, you may be confused as to who I am, how I know you, and what journey and trials I am speaking of. All I can tell you is that all will be explained in due time, as it is not important for me to tell you that now. What is important is that you will play a very important role in the fate of a kingdom. May the Goddesses watch over you._

_-A friend _

Weird…I put the pouches in my room and went to go make some tea. As I was drinking it, I thought about the note. I'll admit, the pocket dimension stuff sounds pretty cool, but, there's no way that stuff exists right? That kind of thing only happens in poorly written fan fiction.** (A/N: Hey! You can't say that! Only the people who read this can call it poorly written!) **After ignoring the little voice in my head that complains constantly, I finished drinking my tea and headed to bed.

**3rd Person POV:**

After he fell asleep, a cloud of yellow and black diamonds appeared at the foot of his bed. When they disappeared, there was a tall, slim figure standing there. They sauntered over to the sleeping seventeen year-olds head and laid a white gloved hand on the head of silver hair that reflected the moonlight. _'Soon young Shadow, soon, you shall be mine.' _The figure thought, their lips curling into a malicious smile. Then, with a snap of their fingers, they disappeared in another cloud of yellow and black diamonds.

**Ginkage POV:**

***BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEE-***

***SMACK!***

I hit the snooze button on my alarm clock and wondered why I got the thing in the first place when I have my phone. I sat up in bed and stretched, my joints cracking into place. I, grudgingly and reluctantly, got out of bed and went to my dresser. Pulling out my clothes for the day, I went to go take a shower. As I waited for the water to heat up, I looked for music to listen to, eventually settling on Lana Del Rey. Ten minutes later, I stepped out, dried off with a black towel, and went to fix my hair. I defogged the mirror with my hand and set to work on fixing my naturally silver hair, making sure that a large bang that I had dyed black with a crimson stripe in the middle and fringes of silver on the edges was over my right, crimson colored, eye, so that only my left eye of the same color was showing. I then put some over my, also natural, pointed ears, hiding them from view. I felt a stinging on the left side of my neck and placed my hand over my birthmark, which, oddly enough, was in the shape of the Sheikah eye symbol. Instead of being red like a regular birthmark though, it looked more like a tattoo, a tattoo that stings occasionally. I waited for it to pass and went back into my room once it did. I got dressed in the clothes that I had laid on my bed. When I was done, I was wearing a black, V-neck, LOZ shirt that had the Hylian crest in silver foil; a white hoodie; a necklace with a silver Triforce; black skinny jeans, a black and white checkered belt with a Twilight Princess buckle; and silver Supra's. I got my black messenger bag (that also had the Hylian crest) and put my lyre and ocarina that I've had with me since as long as I could remember, my red 3DS XL, my Samsung Galaxy S4, some manga, books, my sketchpad, and my art supplies in it. Noticing the pouches on my nightstand, I shrugged and put them in my bag. I went downstairs, grabbed my keys, and walked out, heading towards the forest. I walked through the woods, enjoying the peace and quiet and the surrounding nature, until I reached a clearing with a little lake, beach, and waterfall. I sat down on the grass, just relaxing and enjoying the peace and quiet, and decided to take out my lyre. After playing for a bit, I got out my sketchpad and drew the waterfall and lake. As I was drawing, I couldn't shake the feeling that I was being watched. I heard a twig break behind me and I turned around, but saw nothing. I shrugged and went back to my drawing, which I was almost done with. Awhile later, I stood up and started walking back to the house, intent on eating. Before I made it out of the clearing, though, I felt my arms being bound to my sides and my legs bound together by some force. I tried moving them, but they wouldn't move at all. I looked down and saw that yellow and black…_diamonds?_ Were tied around me like rope. I was about to call out for help, when I heard a voice. "Call all you want, no one can hear you out here…all alone…in the middle…of nowhere." It said. I tried turning my head to see who said that, but I couldn't make out who it was, all I saw was a flash of red. "Who are you?" I asked, trying to put on a brave face. The voice just laughed a condescending laugh, "How precious. The young Shadow trying to summon an ounce of courage, such…tenacity, which is commendable…but foolish against me." It said. I heard a snap of fingers behind me and turned my head, only to see a figure that I thought was only fictional. White hair that formed a curtain over his left eye, pale skin, pointed ears with the right having a blue diamond earring, red cape that had a high collar, and a white spandex suit with diamond cut-outs. Ghirahim sauntered over to me and lay a white gloved hand on my shoulder. "Do you have any idea how _difficult _it was to find you? Over six billion humans living on this pathetic piece of land, _SIX BILLION_. And here I am, looking for someone who _isn't_ a sad, pathetic human, out of six billion of the things. I'll tell you, it was very difficult, but in the end, now that I've found you, it was _worth it_." He said. What he said confused me, sure I have crimson eyes, pointed ears, and silver hair, but, that's just a birth defect, isn't it? He snapped his fingers again and I began floating off the ground, towards a black portal swirling a few feet away. All of a sudden, a dark purple orb came out of nowhere and hit the Demon Lord right in the chest, breaking his concentration and making the diamond glyphs disappear. I fell on the ground, and with a groan, I quickly got up and backed up against a tree. _/This way child./ _I heard a voice say to my left. Looking that way, I saw what looked like the Gate of Time from Skyward Sword. I ran towards it as quickly as I could, trying to outrun Ghirahim. However, right as I got to the slowly opening gate, I felt something grab my ankle, making me trip, and hit my head on the part of the gate that wasn't open. I hit it so hard, I blacked out, the last thing I saw being Ghirahim's face contorted in rage as the gate closed quickly.

**(AN) Aaaaannnd done! I honestly didn't think I would get through this. Hope you all liked the first chapter of 'Return of The Sheikah'! Please R&R so that I can keep this story goin! Next time:**

**Where will Ginkage end up?**

**Will Ghirahim get him again?**

**And, What did he mean by young Shadow?**

**Find out the answers to these questions and more, next time: "I'm WHERE?!"**


	2. Chapter 2: I'M WHERE!

**AN:**

**Me: Hello peoples! I am soooooo sorry about the long update! A lot of things happened that demanded my attention, so….yeah. Today, I have two special guests with me! Our fist guest, say hello to my OC: Ginkage! Or Gin as he likes to be called apparently…**

**Gin: Yep, and you didn't put that in the last chapter!**

**Me: Well, it didn't really call for it. Anyways, be glad that I even decided to write this story first!**

**?: Umm…did you guys forget about me?**

**Me: Oh yeah! Our second guest, give it up for the 'Hero of Hyrule', Link!**

**Link: Hi! Wait…why am I being introduced here?**

**Me: Because, you make your debut in this chappy!**

**Link: Sweet!**

**Gin: Oi! The poll! The poll!**

**Me: Shut it! I was getting to that! Anyway… I am going to be putting up a poll when this chap is uploaded. Here's the question: Regarding Zelda's role in the story, would you rather; A) Have it just like how the game goes; B) Have her journey with Link; or C) Have her out of the tower, but leave her in a safe place (i.e Ordon, Kakariko, etc); y'all have until I upload that chappy, which will be a couple weeks or so. I also wanted to let you know that I'll only stick to canon **_**slightly**_** because I don't want this to be a novelization.**

**Gin: Wow… You said a word with more than one syllable.**

**Me: Stuff it pink eye!**

**Gin:*eye twitches* In other news, we, meaning HM and I, would like to thank all the peoples who reviewed and decided to like this piece of crap.**

**Me: Urasai! Hopefully with the next few chapters, more people will read this story. Now, Link, could you do the disclaimer?**

**Link: Sure… Hylian Mage doesn't own me or the Legend of Zelda series.**

**Gin: Just me…unfortunately …T_T**

**Me: What was that?!**

**Link: Before they start fighting…enjoy!**

**Chapter 2: "I'm WHERE?!"**

**Link POV:**

I lay on the sand surrounding Ordon Spring, the breeze and the singing of the birds lulling me to sleep. I had just come from Fado's ranch and decided to rest here with Epona before Rusl came for us to lock the gate to Faron Woods. I gave a contented sigh and made myself more comfortable. All of a sudden, I heard Epona snort. I opened an eye and saw that she was pawing the ground, like something was about to happen. "What is it girl? What's the matter?" I asked her. I heard a noise from behind me and turned around, my jaw dropping at what I was seeing. There, over the waters of the spring, was what looked like a giant clock gear, turning clockwise. It was a dark purple color with glowing red glyphs, some of which I recognized like the Triforce and the marks of Din, Nayru, and Farore. Two black smaller gears were on the top corners, or, where a corner would normally be, turning in rhythm. The glyphs made a small burst of red light and the large gear opened, beginning from the middle like a ripple, showing nothing but black. Then, more gears, these with the pegs on the outside and inside that were silver, started spiraling towards the opening of the large gear, turning in time with the other gears. Curious, I stepped towards it, when I saw something falling towards the opening like it dived into it. I jumped back as a mass of black and white fell out of the gear and onto the ground. I looked and saw that it was a person, unconscious by the looks of it. I walked slowly over to them and turned them over, since they were face down, and saw that it was a boy about a year younger than me with silver hair, some of it covering his right eye and colored black with a crimson stripe in the middle and the edges of it silver, pointed ears almost like mine but longer, and a large purple bruise on his forehead, well, that explains why he's unconscious. The clothes he was wearing were weird though, a white cloak with a hood (although it looked more like a tunic), black leggings, and purple boots that only came up to his ankle. I noticed that he also had a bag slung over his shoulder, kind of like the one the postman uses, with…the crest of the Royal Family? I slung the bag over my shoulder and lifted him onto Epona. I led her out of Ordon Spring and decided to bring the unconscious boy to my home instead of bringing him to Mayor Bo because 1) it was closer, and 2) he was only unconscious with no other injuries, so I thought, what's the harm? When we made it to my house my left eye started twitching, why in Farore's name did I have to have a _ladder_ going up to my house? I slung the boy over my shoulder and made the _long _and _grueling _journey up the ladder. I pushed open the door and set him down on the couch that I recently bought from Castle Town. I went to the kitchen and set to work on making some stew for dinner, when he wakes up, he's probably gonna be hungry.

**Gin POV**

"_Child. You must wake."_

I groaned as I opened my eyes, immediately regretting the action as bright sunlight hit my eyes. When I regained my sense of sight, I saw that I was in a house…that looked like the inside of a tree. I sat up from the couch I was sleeping on and rubbed my temples to ward off the headache that was steadily growing. I winced a bit as I touched what I knew was a bruise. I looked around the tree house I was in, it seemed _really _familiar. I heard a crash from another room, "Oh for the love of Farore! That hurt!" a male voice cried. Another crash. "Dang it!" I followed the sounds and came into, what I assumed was, the kitchen, and found a person collapsed against a wall with a large pot on their head next to a fireplace with a large cauldron with something good cooking inside. Bowls, silverware, and various jars containing what I'm pretty sure were spices and seasonings, were scattered about the floor. The person lifted the pot from their head and I got a good look at his face; dirty blonde hair swept to one side, blue eyes, and, what really got my attention, pointed ears with a dark blue, almost purple, earring in his left ear. No. No, no, no, no, no, NO! This isn't one of those fanfiction stories where a normal, ordinary person gets sucked into Hyrule. **(A/N: You'd be surprised. Lol)** "Umm…did you hear me?" I shook my head and snapped back to the present. "Sorry. I spaced out. Could you say that again?" I asked. "I asked if you were hungry. I made stew." He said. I didn't have to answer because my stomach made its presence known. "Well, I guess that answers your question." I said. I looked around the battlefield of a kitchen and raised an eyebrow. "Technical difficulties?" He laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his neck, "You could say that." He said. I rolled my eyes and helped him clean up. A few minutes later, we were sitting at a small table with a bowl of stew in front of us, an awkward silence hanging over us. "So…I bet you're wondering why a complete stranger is here, in your house, eating your food." I said. "Well, it crossed my mind." He replied. "The short version, is I was almost kidnapped by a white-haired stalker, and _somehow_ managed to escape into this big clock gear thingy, where I hit my head, got knocked out, and there you go." I said. He processed the information for a few minutes and finally seemed to accept the half-truth I told him. "Alright. Well, you can stay here if you want, since you don't know anyone else here in Ordon." He said. "Seriously? You'd let a complete stranger stay in your house with you?" I asked. _Don't look a gift horse in the mouth baka!_ My inner voice yelled. "Sure why not? I mean, it's not like you're a criminal or something. You aren't right?" He asked. "If I was a criminal, do you think I'd be stupid enough to tell you? But no, I'm not. The worst thing I've ever done is take an apple from a vendor, and that was by accident. I accidentally bumped into the cart that was carrying apples and some fell. As I was picking them up, the vendor started yelling at me, thinking that I was stealing them. Luckily, a very nice old lady cleared up the situation." I said. He laughed a bit and ate more of his stew. After a couple of minutes, his head snapped up and in my direction. "You know, I'm inviting you to stay here and we haven't even introduced ourselves. I'm Link" He said. _I know._ I was about to say, but caught myself. "Really? After like three hours of me being here you just figure that out now?" I deadpanned while sweatdropping. He rolled his eyes and continued eating. "Ginkage Higure." I said. I could just see the question mark floating over his head. My left eye twitched at his clueless expression. "My name. It's Ginkage Higure. But call me Gin, it's shorter and easier to pronounce." I said. "Oh." He grinned a wolfish grin. "Well then, Gin. Welcome to Ordon."

_**(Timeskip-2 Hours Later)**_

I'll admit, when Ghirahim showed up, tried to kidnap me, and ending up in _Ordon_ of all places; I kinda freaked out internally a bit. But, as I was lying on the couch Link so _generously_ _offered_(more like tell me this is where I was going to stay and head to bed, not that I'm complaining) I thought about my old life on Earth. There, I was shunned, segregated, and discriminated against since I was little, just because I have silver hair, red eyes, and pointed ears. Here, however, if this _was _Hyrule, I would just be an ordinary person. I know it might seem cliché, but I think I might just enjoy myself here, especially if I can pull a prank on Link every so often. With that thought in mind, I grinned and fell asleep.

**AN:**

**Me: So Whatcha think? Like it? Love it? Hate it? Tell me your opinion in the review section.**

**Gin: All tips and suggestions are welcome.**

**Link: But NO FLAMES PLEASE!**

**Me: Yeah, those aren't that great.**

**Gin: And remember to vote in the poll before this one *points to HM* writes something we'll **_**all**_** regret.**

**Me: That was a little mean…**

**Gin: But true.**

**Link: **_**Anyways**_**, we thank you for reading this and your support.**

**Me: Yup! Next time: What awaits Gin in Hyrule?**

**Gin: Who was that voice that woke me up?**

**Link: And will the postman **_**ever**_** wear pants?**

**Gin: That is totally unrelated…**

**Me: Find out all this and more! Next time, on "Return of the Sheikah"!**

**All: Ja Ne!**


End file.
